Superalloy Darkshine
|height = 235 cm (7'8½") |weight = 250 kg (550 lbs.) |gender = Male ♂ |location = |weapons = |occupation = Superhero |level = S-Class |rank = 11 |affiliation = Hero Association |partners = |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Satoshi Hino |english = Zeno Robinson}} Superalloy Darkshine '(超合金クロビカリ, Chōgōkin Kurobikari'') is the S-Class rank 11 hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Superalloy Darkshine is a very tall, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips, round dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He is very muscular with well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. He also has a thick neck. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear. Personality As a child, he was unconfident and meek; that changed after he trained and became successful as he gained some self-esteem, even developed an arrogant,vain personality, as seen when he was sitting at a meeting with other S-Class heroes, he wondered whether everyone's eyes were glued to his body and whether or not he was the shiniest person in the room. While having an arrogant personality, it hides his previous meek and weak personality. However, he soon grew out of it after fighting Garou, and became even braver. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. He used to be physically weak and unconfident during his childhood until he received 3 kg dumbbells on his 15th birthday, which motivated him to train. Years later, he became extremely strong and successful, having able to lift 2 tons with one hand. Later, he entered Hero Association and started as a C-Class hero, rank 383 (the lowest rank) until he was moved up and the S-Class was formed. He is '''rumored '''to have lost his hair through physical training. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Superalloy Darkshine is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Genos, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki, and King. When Tatsumaki starts to shout at King, Darkshine tries to calm her down. Darkshine also tries to comfort Genos when Tatsumaki turns down Genos' offer for help. After the battle, Darkshine rounds up the remaining alien survivors, but only for Sweet Mask to suddenly kill them afterwards. Darkshine is shocked when Saitama came out of the spaceship. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Monsters Association Arc Superalloy Darkshine accompanies Pig God, Flashy Flash, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, Zombieman, Tatsumaki, and Child Emperor to the Monsters Association HQ. He is able to defeat Garou in one tackle and break his ribs, but Garou gets up. Garou then continues to defeat him in one move. He decides to stay down not because he was hurt, but because he lost determination. Later, Puri-Puri-Prisoner is assigned to find his friend Darky to help defeat the newly formed Garou. He eventually finds Darky under all the rubble, but he is still down and not determined to fight. Puri-Puri-Prisoner tries to get him to get back up and punches him with a full force Angel Punch to prove that he is very strong. The punch had a very minimal effect and left Darky unscathed. His talk with Puri-Puri-Prisoner leaves him more determined and willing to fight. He goes back up to fight with Flashy Flash against Garou. He tried to do his Superalloy Butterfly, but Saitama got in the way. Then he uses his powerful Superalloy Bazooka, but Garou seemingly blocks it with both hands. Alas, Garou has already transformed at defeats Flashy Flash and Darkshine. It should be noted that Darkshine did get up after getting hit by the human monster, the only other S-Class hero to perform this incredible feat. Relationships Flashy Flash While there was never a true interaction between the two, Darkshine and Flash are known to be a dangerous combo in battle. Darkshine has a great deal of respect for Flash believing that if he fought Garou in his pre-monster form he would win. Bang Darkshine has great respect for Bang and believes that along with himself that he is the best at hand-to-hand combat among the S-Class heroes. Puri-Puri Prisoner The two appear to be on good terms with one another, with Puri-Puri-Prisoner nicknaming Darkshine as 'Darky'. During the Monster Association arc, Puri-Puri-Prisoner searched for Darkshine. When Darkshine was distraught, Puri-Puri-Prisoner released his full power Angel Rush which Darkshine withstood. This, along with further motivation, allowed Darkshine to get out of his state of self-doubt. Despite their closeness Darkshine is afraid of Puri-Puri-Prisoner falling for him and becoming one of his "boys". Abilities & Powers Being a S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine is very powerful. In terms of physical strength, Darkshine is arguably the strongest S-Class hero and is self-proclaimed as one of the strongest S-Class heroes, alongside Tatsumaki and King. His brute force and sheer strength may as well make him the most physically fit hero in the S-Class. Physical Abilities '''Immense Durability: Superalloy Darkshine's impressive muscles act as a type of pseudo-armor, able to effortlessly tank hits from demon-level Bug God and Garou, the latter of which defeated Puri-Puri-Prisoner in one hit. In one instance, Darkshine challenged S-Class Bang to a sparring match. Despite getting beat badly, he did not receive any severe damage. Garou stated that if his attacks worked on Darkshine, then the attacks would work on anyone. Darkshine was able to take dozens of attacks from Garou without receiving a scratch, each of which could cause severe damage to the likes of Tanktop Master. It was only until after Garou started evolving, would Darkshine finally succumb to his attacks. After Garou's evolution, Darkshine stood up twice after taking a hit by the human monster, which makes him the only hero capable of doing so, other than Saitama, and remained conscious after a beating. Immense Strength: Through years of intense lifting, Superalloy Darkshine attained remarkable strength. Even before attaining his current level, which is said to be impossible to quantify, he could lift 20 tons with one arm. He was able to blow off Bug God's entire upper body using a simple punch. In addition, he was able to shatter all of Garou's ribs using a tackle, which Garou was unable to directly using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist due to the sheer amount of power behind it. Immense Speed: For his size, Darkshine is surprisingly fast. He was seemingly able to go fast that he disappeared from sight and go toe to toe with Demon level monsters. The association rated him as 8 for speed, only edged out by some of the fastest heroes. On estimate, he should travel at around hypersonic speed at the least and could potentially outrun Genos and some other heroes. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Superalloy Darkshine was able to keep up with Garou for a short amount of time. By his own claim, he and Silver Fang are the best hand-to-hand combatants in the Hero Association. *'Superalloy Bazooka' (超合金バズーカ, Chōgōkin Bazūka): Superalloy Darkshine releases an incredibly powerful punch. *'Superalloy Butterfly' (超合金バタフライ, Chōgōkin Batafurai): Superalloy Darkshine uses his strength to burst through a wall. Hero Rating Superalloy Darkshine's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga difference Episode 2 *Darkshine's picture appears on Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. Major Battles Superalloy Darkshine vs Bug God Superalloy Darkshine vs Garou Superalloy Darkshine, Flashy Flash and Puri Puri Prisoner vs Garou Trivia *His name in the One-Punch Man anime is Superalloy Blackluster. *He is similar to Saitama as both were once weak but after certain events(Darkshine receiving training weights and Saitama defeating Crabrante) they trained to become stronger to the point their hair fell out and both started out with the lowest rank in C-Class but worked their way up into high positions. *It is possible that his design is inspired by Bobby Ologun, a Nigerian-born TV personality in Japan. *It is also possible that his design is inspired by Bobby Lashley, a WWE wrestler. References Navigation zh:超合金黑光 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male